Song Meme
by Snow lady
Summary: 10 drabbles based on 10 songs from my iPod set on shuffle. Joker


Pairings: US/UK (or Alfred/Arthur)

Warning: No sex, but there is a sexy England, human names, and talk of porn.

disclaimer:This isnt mine (if it was there would be more yaoi then there already is...and all the Nordics would have been named and appeared in the anime)

I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote for the length of the song...this is what happened.

Call me when you're sober by Evanescence-Alfred sighed as he listened to the man on the other line. It was this way every time. Either he would drink with Arthur and would get yelled at about leaving the other man, or Arthur would go out drinking alone and would call him and would cry about Alfred leaving him. Alfred could not stand it anymore. He understood that he had hurt Arthur through his actions, but he was sick that Arthur was always the victim. The revolution had happened over 200 years ago, and he more than made up for his actions back then with World War I and World War II. Alfred closed his eyes and made up his mind. He hung the phone up for the first time.

Prayer of the comfort counselor from the 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee-Alfred watched from afar, as Arthur finally stood and walked off the battle field. His head was hung low. Alfred's heart bled at the sight. He wanted to tell Arthur to go with dignity and pride, that he had been the best guardian ever, and that he should hold his head up high. "Good bye, Arthur."

Thank Goodness from Wicked- Alfred listened as the people talked about the evil of the British Empire. They spoke of how cruel it was and how they were better off without it. Alfred knew that he was better off separated from Arthur. It was the first 4th of July celebration. Everyone was laughing and dancing. He kept his smile beaming as he stood proudly. There was guilt though. Arthur was not as bad as people say. He could be kind and loving. He just was too possessive. Alfred could not grow under Arthur. Alfred was happy being independent, but something was off. It still felt like he lost something. He just was not as happy as he thought he was going to be. Arthur tears, flashed in his head. He never knew he was going to hurt Arthur that badly. His dreams had been achieved, but it had cost more than he wanted it too. Alfred focused on the party, pushing those thoughts aside. He had to focus on being happy to day.

Jumper by Third Eye Blind- Arthur worried about Alfred. He was always pushing, always looking forward, pushing the past behind him. He was always fighting for the future. He always stood by the edge. Arthur feared that Alfred was finally going to fall. No nation had done as much as Alfred, for right or wrong. It was too much though, the world was changing and Arthur was afraid. He did not want Alfred to fall, but with Alfred standing at the edge, he could; at any moment.

He's a Pirate (Tiesto Remix) from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest- Alfred watched as Arthur danced in the club. Arthur always acted so stiff and gentlemanly, that Alfred sometimes forgot his past. Arthur was not always a gentleman. Alfred watched as Arthur moved in his hips in away that should be illegal, he was a pirate. He is a pirate. Just put enough rum in Arthur's system, not enough to get him drunk, but enough to get him tipsy, and the rogue came out. Arthur eventually pulled away from the mass of bodies and sashayed his way to Alfred, who was standing by the bar. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and grinded against him. Arthur leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Dance with me."

Alfred could never refuse a request like that. He followed Arthur onto the dance floor and could not help to hum, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."

42 by Coldplay- People were not meant to live for centuries. It was too much for the soul, especially if one a few people only got to live for such long periods of time. Those unlucky souls had to deal with the loses of the centuries. The ones they knew and lost living inside their head, haunting them with their words and actions. It was the reasons the countries, for as much as the fought, stayed with each other. They were the only ones who remained. Alfred and Arthur curled closer together, trying to forget the past and those who continued to haunt them.

I dreamed a dream from Le Miz- Arthur missed the past. He often dreamed of the past. His dreams were always full of love. He dreamed of Alfred, when Alfred was young and gentle. Arthur was sure that Alfred was going to be with him forever. He dreamed of a past when the future was promising, and summer seemed endless. Alfred was always showing him new things and opening his eyes to the world and what it meant to love. Then autumn would come and Alfred would be gone. Arthur's heart always broke at that. He wanted to curse himself for still being so weak, but Alfred leaving still hurt. His greatest secret though, was that he still dreamed of Alfred's return.

9 in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco- Sometimes, Arthur was sure Alfred really could do anything. People would tell him that something was impossible, and he would go and prove them wrong. He was the first to fly, and he was the first to stand on the moon. Arthur would lie in bed and wonder what Alfred would achieve next. He really only had to put his mind towards something and he could do it. Arthur could not wait to see what Alfred would achieve next.

Defying Gravity from Wicked- Arthur looked at Alfred. It was a week after the last battle, and Arthur was leaving now. It hurt. How could Alfred leave him? It made no sense, but he was. Even so, even so, Arthur still loved him. Arthur still wanted him to succeed, especially since he survived their war and beat him, "Alfred."

Alfred looked at him. His eyes were hard, and yet, Arthur could see a sorrow in them. "Yes, England?"

Arthur winced at the word, but knew it was correct, "America, I hope your happy, now that you are choosing this. I hope you are happy in the end, and you don't live to regret it."

Alfred felt tears in his eyes, "You too and you know, I am still here…if you need something, just look to the western skies, I will be there."

Arthur nodded, "I know."

Arthur boarded the ship, but turned and looked into Alfred's eyes, "You tried to separate from me and succeeded. You better survive, or I will be humiliated."

"It's ok, Arthur. I will survive; I will survive no matter what! Even if I have to defy gravity."

Arthur nodded and turned away, leaving Alfred at long last.

The Internet Is for Porn from Avenue Q- The nations were debating what were the most important inventions of all time. "The internet is also extremely important." Alfred said after awhile of discussion the printing press, the car, the plane, and the steam engine.

"True, there is a level of connectivity that has never been there before. Information is able to flow swiftly around the world, and people in Hong Kong can trade with people in New York City, while having a video conference with people in Stockholm." Edvard said, agreeing with Alfred.

"Yea that, and free porn." Alfred said.

Arthur found that, while he wanted to face palm, he and all the other nations were unable to disagree with Alfred.

AN: First I love the fact this was pretty much angsty the entire time and yet it ends with the Internet is for Porn. Second 100 sentences has not been abandoned....I'm just hiding from it because I am having issues with Greece/Japan.


End file.
